SailorMoon: A World of Remnant
by HotaruSSaturn
Summary: This is a Rwby Fanfiction of two OCC teams. VRSE and HEXX.


Chapter One:

A giant air ship pushed forward cutting through the sky and clouds heading to the capital of Vale where Beacon academy sat. Inside it was the new future of Huntsmen and Huntresses. This ship hailed from the school named Signal. Signal is basically the high school stage for hunters and huntresses to be. Beacon is the place you apply to like a college to get the certification to become fully functional hunters and huntresses. A dream for a lot of students worldwide. This story will follow the journey of not team Rwby or team JNPR, but of teams VRSE and HEXX.

Within the giant transports hull was a large chamber where soon to be Beacon students talked and discussed with one another. However one person stood alone. A young girl, her name was Reika she was short for her age. She was dressed in something similar to a sailor suit. However her top was sleeveless like most but the shirt cut off at the waist revealing her stomach. It had the basic sailor collar with a crystal broach in the center. She had gloves that would go up and stop right before the elbow. Her dark violet hair went past her chin but that was it. Matching her hair was her eyes. She stared through the window watching as the vessel she was in cut through the clouds and sky. She was finally here,... after all those long years at signal she was finally here. On her way to Beacon to be certified as a huntress. She moved her hand to her chest where her heart was and she could feel it beating. She was both nervous and excited for this moment. "It's almost too real to be true isn't it Reika?" She heard a voice. It was accompanied by a hand being placed on her shoulder. The hand was pale and she instantly recognized it. As if the hand was needed when she stared at it. The voice that accompanied it was more then enough. She looked up from the hand to the very tall Xerxes. He dressed like a victorian vampire from France. A fancy coat with a white scarf and long dark hair with a dark reddish tint styled away from one side of his face while it covered the other half. At this angle though she could see his entire face. It glistened from the sun almost entrancing. His black eyeliner and dark spots below his dark red eyes made him even more alluring. She could feel her breathing getting heavier. He was beautiful beyond anyone she had seen in Signal. He smirked as if he knew what he was doing to her. His eyes shifted to stare at her. "Keep looking like that darling and people are going to start spreading rumors." He said next. Her face turned red and she turned her head away and back to the window. Her face was red and she looked down for a second and then back up.

"It has been a long journey for us, I wish to test all I have learned at Signal here." She answered. Xerxes nodded and looked back towards the window as well. "I have trained for so long with Munshadow. You even helped me along the way, I would very much like to show that it was not all for nothing." She explained. Xerxes smirk formed into a smile.

"Had it been anyone else I helped it might have well been a waste." He said. This turned her head to look at him once more. "I saw your determination, your willpower. It's what drew me to you. I knew you would not waste it." Then their eyes meet once more. "When we get our scrolls, lets exchange numbers. If you are ever in trouble, call me and I will be there. I don't care what I am doing but I will be there." He said. Reika nodded and he squeezed her shoulder lightly and then moved away. She watched as he left to go join his friends Hiax, Elegan and Xyilith. She sighed as her heart began to calm down. She then felt a soda can pushed into her chest and she turned away to see Emiko.

"So what did you two love birds talk about?" Emiko said teasingly. Emiko wasn't taller then Xerxes but she was only off my couple centimeters. She had very short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very fit in her mechanic jumpsuit. The sleeves where rolled up to her elbow and she had black gloves on. Her boots matched their color going past the ankle to stop mid way between the shin. She had a white tank top underneath. She had a black choker on that matched the same one Reika wore. They were almost like sisters as close as they where. Reika's face had gone red again as she heard Emiko's words. "We are NOT love birds." She replied. She took the soda can from Emiko and popped it open and took a long drink from it almost choking. Emiko patted her back to help her recover. "Careful,... don't choke." She said. Reika was able to recover and glared at her. Emiko tried not to laugh as she opened her own can of soda. "You know your very defensive... for something that ISN'T love." She countered.

"Shut up Emiko,..." Reika said flustered. Emiko couldn't hold it any longer and laughed. Reika snorted and looked away from her and towards the window.

 _"Approaching Beacon landing pad. All students prepare to depart."_

"Well look at that,... its time for us to get going" Said Hiax, He watched as Xerxes joined them. He looked back to the girl he was with and laughed at the current conversation. "What you do to that girl should be a crime." Xerxes looked to him and then turned to see Emiko and Reika. Emiko had claimed they where love birds and a red faced Reika was trying to make a rebuttal. He had to smile slightly, she was the subject on his mind for a long time. Where they 'Lovers'. Well if anything the love was one sided. He certainly had feelings for her ,but her... she was still confused by her feelings. For now it was only him that was the one that was in love. "I have no idea what you are talking about Hiax." He said. Hiax let out a sigh and placed a hand on his arm and patted. "Just keep at it friend, she will come to you soon."

Xerxes looked to Hiax his expression changing. "Do you think so?..." He asked. You might not be able to tell but Xerxes and Hiax where more then just friends. They where actually brothers. In fact if you looked at their group the only one not related was Elegan. Xyilith was the sister to Hiax and Xerxes. The group was practically family. They had adopted Elegan into the family and treated her as if she was blood. They where a group of misfits. Even though a few of them where sought after by boys and girls in Signal.

Hiax was had a stomach. He was a bit chubby compared to others but he did not let that stop him in his dreams. Despite his size he was incredibly fast and was strong in the arms. His eyes were as black as his hair and he had black lines coming down from his eyes and black lipstick. He wore a black suit with buttons. One half of the suit was black, the other half was white. He looked liked the opposite of a friendly happy circus clown. He was the same height as Emiko. Reaching Xerxes's shoulders.

Elegan was shorter then Hiax and wore a victorian dress. Black with a red trim. Xerxes helped her design it. Her stockings go up and connecting to her waist. With knee height boots covering them. Her hair was done up in a pair of pony tails that where fluffed up. Her hair was relatively black except for one tail which was red. She wore gloves that went past her elbow and stopped a couple inches from her shoulder. She looked to the two of them and back at the girls they where talking about. She sighed and crossed her arms. She felt bad for her elder brother but there wasn't much she could do about it.

Xyilith placed her arm on top of Elegan's head and sighed. "Our brother is love struck,... chasing a rabbit that does even know where her heart lies." Xyilith wore a outfit much like her brother Xerxes. A vampire outfit designed in the victorian age. Except hers was blood red where as his was a much darker red color. She liked it more then a dress. She did wear a corset though like Elegan but that was it. Elegan looked up at the arm and pouted.

"Can you stop using my head as arm rest please?" She asked and Xyilith let out a little retort.

"But your head makes for a good arm rest." She replied. Elegan looked at her putting her hands to her waist. "You really annoy me..." Elegan blew air up at her bangs. "Wow look over there guys..." Hiax said. Their heads turn over to someone puking on the floor. Air sickness was a thing but there had to be other ways to Beacon so he wouldn't have to. Suddenly someone rushed past them. She had long blonde hair and a red bow in her hair. She had on vested dress that was a gold color trimmed with white. She seemed in a hurry to get off the ship as it landed. "Well there's the hint we should get going as well."

The girl had long socks and simple shoes on and golden eyes. Her lips pink with lipstick. She ended up bumping into Reika as she went by and fell onto the floor. She felt embarrassed and got up brushing her self off only to find out she had fell in the blonde boys puke. "Oh no..." She was going to apologize to Reika but found her self angered.

"Sorry,.." Said the boy. She turned and looked at him. She was glaring and gestured to the now stained and probably ruined outfit.

"Thanks puke boy,... you ruined my dress." She growled and raised her hand up to smack him but she felt her wrist caught. When she turned around she saw a woman in a priestess outfit. She saw into the eyes and noticed the fox tail. She was a faunus.

"Don't take it out on him... its your clumsiness that got yourself in this mess." The girl said. The other yanked her arm free and pouted walking off away from the two. She was still angry but she knew the other one was right.

"Sorry about that... it was my fault." He said. He scratched the back of his head faking a laugh. The priestess looked over at him and smiled.

"It's alright, some people are just unforgiving. My names Sayuri." She said.

"Jaune." He replied and she nodded and patted him on the shoulder and walked off.

Emiko and Reika where shaking their heads at the whole thing. There wasn't much for them to really do about it anyways and off they went as everyone was exiting the vessel.


End file.
